A Day and a Week with Laven
by Missus Ann
Summary: Laven week stuff. :'D Rated T for cursing.
1. Culture

1: Culture

"What do you mean 'I'm leaving'?!" He screamed at me, which in all honesty, I could do without. I understand it's his birthday soon, and I should be spending time with him and all, but I won't be gone long, not even for a whole day.

"It's exactly how it sounds, really. I said I'm leaving, and that's what I meant," I said, and looked at him blankly. "It's not like I'll be gone for your birthday, which by the way I haven't forgotten about even though you seem to think that I have," I continued, and I sighed lightly.

"But, Brit. Allen, baby. It's my birthday! You can't just, not spend time with me on my birthday!" If someone didn't move him out of my arm span, and quickly, I was pretty sure I was going to hit him. For one thing, his birthday wasn't that day. It was in _four_ days. For another, like I said not to long ago, I wouldn't be gone long, not even a day, really.

"Lavi, I can't do anything about it. It's not like _I'm _the one who planned the mission, okay? Komui planned it out, so go blame him," I mumbled. I didn't know what to say to him at that point, I was so easily irritable right now. Yes, I wish that I could stay here to be with my favorite red head, but I can't.

He looked at me with a peculiar face for a few seconds, and then he sighed. "Fine, but I want you to call me every day," he said with a grin.

I glared at him, though not very well, and tried hard not to hit him. "Lavi, I won't even be there for a whole day! I'm going for a few _hours_ not a few years!" I said, and I left the room after that, not wanting to hear any more of the nonsense that came out of his mouth. I loved him and all, but sometimes I, myself, wonder why.

I walked to my room and pulled Timcanpy off my bed, where he had been previously laying. After that I left the Order, and went to my destination; France. There were strange rumors about a 'monster' there, and one of those rumors had been told to someone in the Black Order, resulting in the mission that I was going on.

I slept on the way there, I had been up all night helping Lavi look for his-- … what was it that we were looking for again? Oh well, I couldn't care less.. When I arrived, I smiled at the place I had been to when I was little.

"*Vous devez être exorciste de l'Ordre Noir, Allen Walker," he said, and I was glad that this was one of the few languages that I still remembered from when I was little.

I smiled brightly at him, and then responded. "*Oui, nous avons entendu une rumeur qu'il existe une certaine innocence mai ici."

I studied their culture for the next few hours, and then went to look for this 'innocence'. Once I had acquired it, I smiled brightly, heading back to the Black Order right away. When I got there, the first thing I received was not a well-earned 'Welcome home', but instead was, "So. You're back. That was quick," he paused, then continued with, "By the way, bean sprout, Lavi's in the room practically wailing because he thinks you're going to go missing or some shit like that." Kanda glared at me, then walked away angrily.

I walked to Lavi's room, and frowned when I saw what a mess it was. And by it, I meant Lavi, by the way. "I'm home, Lavi," I said, and as soon as Lavi heard that, he shot up and hugged me, but kept on crying.

"Welcome home, Allen," he said. "Welcome home."

* * *

**YOU WERE EXPECTING SOMETHING ACTUALLY /GOOD/ OUT OF ME?! Pfft, I can't write well even if I /try/. So anyway, I must say that I'm not proud of this, but please keep in mind it's 5:34 AM, I'm running on 4 ½ hours of sleep, and I woke up at 2:30 pm. Oh, this was really rushed, and reaaaally clichéd, so please don't not leave me any comments saying how terrible it is. Believe me, I /know/. Also, I decided I was going to write Laven week stories not even 24 hours ago.**

***"Hey, you must be the exorcist from the Black Order, Allen Walker."**

***"Yes, we heard a rumor that there may be some innocence here."**

**This is for Laven week. I don't own DGM, if I did, it'd be almost as shitty as this fic. ;3; I'll try better for tomorrow...**


	2. A New Day

2. A New Day

I woke up with the bright summer sun shining in my eyes. I yawned, and stretched, like usual, but something seemed... different. Yes, something was wrong. There was something warm pushed closely to my body. I looked over to see a certain red head sleeping in my bed. At that point, I didn't know whether to scream, be worried, or hit him over the head. I chose the first option and screamed pretty close to as loud as I possibly could.

"Lavi, what the hell are you doing in my _bed_?" I asked him, he was laying there awake after my screaming woke him up. I thought about my question as he tapped his chin lightly, and before he could answer me, I said, "Wait, a better question is do I even _want_ to know why you're laying on my bed?" The answer to that was half yes, and half no. I was a bit freaked out, at the time.

"Well, you said we could do something together, but that we couldn't do it yesterday," he said, and then a small part of my brain wished that I hadn't said that while the other half played what happened yesterday in my head, and that was expected. It was just as expected as seeing a movie when you go to the movie theaters.

"_Allen! Why don't we-," the red head began, and I put my gloved hand over his mouth. _

"_No. I don't have time for your games, Lavi," I said, and I looked at him sternly. He pouted at me, and then I sighed. 'What am I going to do with you,' I thought, and laughed to myself. "Maybe tomorrow," I said, and continued trying to fill out the tons of paperwork that had somehow piled up for no apparent reason. _

"_Why not todaaaaay?" he asked, and frowned at me. The answer to that was quite simple, actually. I was busy. "You don't need to finish it right now, tomorrow's a new day!" He added, and I laughed lightly. He had a point. But I wasn't going to play with him, I was going to take this chance to sleep. It was already pretty late, anyway. _

_I fell asleep with Lavi still in the room, thinking that he would leave after I fell asleep._

"So you stayed in the room and slept with me?" I looked at him and frowned lightly. I mean, not that I _minded_ that the person I just so happened to like but wasn't going to tell him was in my room, sleeping in my bed, with me. I was just, surprised. Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. I was surprised. Lavi nodded his head as an answer to my question, and then put an arm around my neck. "What the he-- Nevermind," I said, and sighed lightly. I looked at my watch, and frowned. "It's broken again.. this has got to be the third watch this week," I said, and then I looked up at Lavi, "What time is it?" He looked at his watch, then smiled at me.

"It's eight thirty, anti-meridian time," he said, and I think he was _trying_ to sound smart at that point. Or like an ass. Maybe both. But that meant I could go back to sleep. And I liked sleep. So, I closed my eyes and started drifting back into sleep, unknowingly wrapping my arms around the eye-patched red head in front of me as I did so. "Uh, Allen, I'm cool with the snuggling and all, but I don't think you are," he said, and that woke me up.

I looked at him, and my face turned slightly red. "Uh, well, um, I.. I like cuddling things in my sleep?" I tried, but usually I didn't, so why only know. I think he could tell that I was lying, too, because he smiled and laughed. "I should be getting back to work," I said, and sighed lightly.

"But Allen, today's a new day," he said, and dragged me out of bed and down to the cafeteria for breakfast. He has a point, it definitely is _a new day.

* * *

_

**/End.**

**Yes, I know this is still short, but this one was better, so that makes up for it? :'D -Sigh- I'm sorry, I did try harder, though. It's still unbeta'd, because I don't feel like having some one beta it. So here it is, in all it's not spelling checked, possibly poor grammar at some parts glory. Also, tomorrow's theme's fic might be turned into a whole story if I use the plot that I'm planning on using. :D **

**That's all for now, except a shout out to Tjezus (Darmed), she's the bomb. :D:D Now I'm off to probably draw and procrastinate writing tomorrow's theme. |D**


	3. Ocean

I looked around slowly, hoping not to be caught by a certain eye-patched red head as I walked down the hall to Komui's office. "Komui," I said lightly, and began my pleading with the cutest face I could possibly manage. "As you know, Lavi's birthday is coming soon." There was a slight 'mhm' from Komui's mouth as he slowly looked up at me. "So, I was hoping that maybe, just maybe Lavi and I could go on a vacation together, as an early birthday celebration, and maybe stay there until the end of his birthday, and have Lenalee and Kanda stay here to plan out a party for the day _after_ we get back," I said, and smiled a hopeful smile at the man.

"Well, normally I wouldn't say yes to that, but seeing as it will get you away from my Lenalee, not that I care much because I know that you have feelings toward Lavi and all," I blushed at the last part of his statement, and then he continued, "Plus it's his birthday, so sure. You can take a vacation until the end of August tenth," he said, and I smiled brightly at him before merrily skipping out of the room. "Oh and Allen," I stopped as I was about to close the door, "Good luck."

I closed the door and skipped down the hall merrily, off to meet up with Lenalee and give her the details for today, and the next couple of days, actually. I saw that she was with Lavi, and I frowned. '_Darn... I wasn't expecting this to happen..._' I thought as I looked at the two with a small frown. Lenalee called me over and I sighed lightly. Of course, that action was questioned by the dark haired girl who called me over here and also the red head male that I was hoping to avoid until I was _ready_ for that day.

I asked Lavi to wait here a moment and then pulled Lenalee away from him, though not far because I didn't want him to get curious and come see what we were talking about and why he had to be that far away. I looked at Lenalee, and sighed, trying to think of what to say. "Lenalee, you know that I like Lavi, right?" I began, and she nodded her head lightly. "Well, I'm taking him on vacation to the beach, and I hope to confess to him sometime today, and then I was hoping that you and Kanda can organize a party for the eleventh, which is the day after we should be getting back." To that statement all I received was a loud squeal and then the girl next to me started jumping up and down in excitement.

I asked her to go distract Lavi while I got my things ready, and that I'd get him from his room when I was done. I packed enough clothes for three days, an extra set just in case something happened and we had to stay there another day or something. After I had that, I plucked Timcanpy off the bed and put him on my shoulder to which I got a growl. "I'm going on a trip with Lavi, and you're coming with just in case Komui needs us for something, so don't complain," I said to my little golden companion, and then I grabbed my small bag and went to fetch Lavi.

"Laaaavvvviiii!" I called out happily, trying to catch his attention. He was in his room, sitting next to Lenalee. I nodded at her, hoping she would understand that meant I was ready, and she obviously did because she left the room. "So, um, Lavi, I was wondering if you want to go to the beach with me for a few days," I said, and smiled brightly at him. He looked at me, probably wondering if I was insane.

"Komui will never let us, though," He said, and I sighed happily. Lavi had yet to find out that we were actually allowed. After I explained that Komui said we could go, not telling him why I asked in the first place and also what Komui said as I was leaving. He didn't need to know that I liked him... for now. How I had wanted to tell him for some time now, but I couldn't easily do it at the headquarters. "Well uh, in that case let me pack some clothing and we can go!" I smiled brightly at him, thinking of when I should tell him how I feel.

As we left the Black Order, the only thing that could be heard other than goodbyes was both Komui's and Lenalee's good luck chants. "What are they wishing you luck, Allen?" Lavi asked me, a bit confused. His face looked like he was trying to figure out if this is a trick or not. I thought for a little, and then with a small sigh I decided I'd have to tell him soon.

But, I decided I'd avoid it for a little longer. I mean, what if he didn't like me, and then the whole trip became awkward? He's still my best friend, whether I like him or not. "You'll see soon enough. You'll just have to wait," I said with a somewhat excited tone, I'd been waiting for something like this to happen for a long time now. We boarded the train, and I fell asleep almost instantly, cuddling Lavi like I had in bed yesterday. What I didn't know was that I started _talking_ in my sleep, too. "Lavi..." I whispered lightly, and then my face heated and turned red. "I like you."

Now, while I was not aware I was talking in my sleep, I know what happened because Lavi told me after I woke up. He kissed me lightly, and smiled. "I like you, too, Allen," he said, "I like you, too." I woke up to him kissing me, and my face turned completely red. He broke apart the kiss slowly and explained. "So yes, Allen, I like you too, and I have for awhile." He kissed me again, and then we both fell asleep for the rest of the train ride.

When we arrived at our destination, I was awakened by a loud whistle that was accompanied by a screeching noise. "Er.. Lavi, you need to wake up," I said, tugging at his shirt sleeve lightly. He looked at me with sleepy eyes, and then sighed lightly. "Grab your things and let's go," I said before Lavi picked me up slowly. "What are you doing?!" I asked, a bit startled.

He looked at me, and then he picked up both his and my suitcase, and walked off the train with me over one shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist so I couldn't easily fall, and in the other hand, the one by his waist, he carried our suitcases. "You said grab your things, and I clearly believe that you should belong to me, so I picked you up, too." He walked over to the beach house, looking at the door to make sure it was the right one. When that was confirmed, he took me into the house, and set the suitcases down. Shortly after I felt his hand touch my butt, and then, yes, he did grope it. He walked over to the couch, took me off his shoulder, set me down before sitting on the couch and pulling me on to his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "So, my dear Allen- note how I said _my_ – what do you want to do today?" He asked me, and I smiled brightly at him.

"I was hoping that we could go to the ocean," I said, and smiled at him. "I also promised that I would get Lenalee a present from the beach, so I wanted to go searching for sea shells." Lavi smiled at me, and I laughed a little at him. "What's with that smile?" I asked, and he laughed back at me.

"You're just so... cute!" My face turned completely red, and he smiled at that. "But we can go to the ocean tomorrow, because right now, I'm going to have my way with you, whether I have to do it with your okay or without it," he said, and he flipped me over so that I was under him.

"I just have one question," I said, and I got a questioning sound from him. "Is this what we're going to be doing all day?" I asked, he looked at me for awhile, then shrugged. "It's fine with me either way," I said, and he began kissing me violently.

* * *

**8D8D8D Did this make up for the last two chapters not being very good? Cause I sure hope so. :'D Oh, and I couldn't put this up on the eighth because FFN wouldn't let me log in. Oh so sorrry~ I really liked writing this one. :D**

**SHOUT OUT TO TJEZUS CAUSE SHE MADE ME HAVE THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS PIECE OF ART. :D She also helped me fix two problems in this story. YAY HER.**


	4. Connection

4. Connection

Lavi looked at me with a questioning face. I looked at him back, with a face that almost looked like his, except mine was more of a 'What the hell are you looking at me like that for' face. "Just wondering if you enjoyed it as much as I did," he said, and I laughed a bit. I didn't even have to ask to know what 'it' he was talking about. He was talking about yesterday. I turned my head back down to my supper.

"If I didn't like it do you think I'd still be here with you?" I questioned, and glanced over at him with a slight smile on my face. He laughed at me, and then shook his head, signaling 'no'. "Then you think correctly!" Timcanpy flew down out of the bedroom, and coming out of his mouth was a hologram of Komui.

"Allen~ Dear, how was last night? What did you do? Are you okay? Did you guys have--," and by then I was smacking my head off the table, trying to get him to stop asking questions before he killed me. Just then, I had an idea. I lifted my head off the table and when Komui started talking again, I put a hand to my ear to pretend like I couldn't hear him.

"What was that? I can't hear you," I said loudly, trying my best to pretend that I had no idea what he was saying. Lavi gave me a funny face, and I just ignored it. "Could you speak a bit louder, please?" I asked, and put on a fake frown. I figured out I was quite good at masking my feelings sometimes.

"Allen, what are you talking about? I can hear him," Lavi said, and I looked over and glared at him. "Oops, did I say can? I meant _can't_. I _can't_ hear him. Yeah, that's it," he said, and I let out a small sigh of relief. Timcanpy joined in and hung up, pretending that the connection was just bad in this area. "Allen, what was that all about?"

"The connection must be bad or something," I said, and we both started laughing. Lavi leaned in and started kissing me again. "So, Lavi, how's the connection now?" I asked him, and smiled.

"The connection is good," Lavi said, and then smirked. "The connection is _really_ good."

* * *

**WUT? Why was this so short? I was thinking about my new story while writing this and couldn't concentrate, and also writer's block hates me. D;**


	5. Happy Birthday

**5. Happy Birthday**

I kissed Lavi's forehead after I woke up, and then carefully climbed out of bed, trying my best not to wake him up, of course. I had that day planned out in my head since I planned on taking the trip to the beach, and that was a few weeks before I actually asked. I crept down the stairs slowly; like a child going to look at the presents early Christmas morning and trying not to let their parents find out. Walking into the kitchen, I pulled out some ingredients from the fridge, and then I started making Lavi a breakfast.

The breakfast, which Allen had made with his own fair, young, beautiful, ridiculously cute hands, consisted of waffles with whipped cream on the top, in a fancy position. I grabbed two small pieces of chocolate, and used a knife to somewhat shave chocolate onto the waffles and the whipped cream, putting one piece into the whipped cream and eating the other. Next to the plate of waffles was a bowl that contained chocolate covered strawberries. Allen made two cups of tea, mixed a cake, put it in the oven, and then walked upstairs slowly to wake the sleeping red head. "Laaaaaviiiiii," he said as he gently nudged Lavi. Again. And again. And again. And one more time, until he finally opened his eyes.

"Allen," he said, while glancing over at the alarm clock on the side table, "it's, like, eight in the morning, and my birthday. Why couldn't you let me sleep _in_?" The one eyed, red-haired, sexy beast of a man asked me. I smiled my bright, happy, youthful, shiny, sparkly, totally jailbait, blindingly white, sweet, innocent, under-aged smile at him. He got out of bed slowly, not quickly, and he walked with me down the stairs. When he got downstairs he could smell the freshly made waffles, he peaked his head into the kitchen, eager to see what awaited him on this happy, exciting, wondrous, magical, spectacular day.

I smiled at him as his eye widened slightly and drool came from his mouth as he looked at the food that I made. I smiled at him brightly, trying to hide the fact that I knew it was his birthday until I was ready to give him his present, which I probably wouldn't do until we ate his cake. I slowly walked over to the table and pulled out Lavi's chair for him, gesturing to the seat and waiting patiently for him to sit down. After he was seated, I walked around the small table to my seat, slowly pulling out a knife and throwing it out an open window at the nearby tree. "It's, uhm, _wonderful_ to see you, Tyki," I said, frowning lightly. I saw him catch the glimmering knife with his sparkly teeth.

"It's wonderful to see _you_, too, Allen," Tyki commented and disappeared, then appeared by the chimney wearing a Santa suit.

"Tyki, what in bloody hell are you doing? And how did you... Wait, I don't even want to ask," I said, and then looked back over at Lavi. "Oh, by the way, Lavi, happy birthday," I said, handing him a small, tiny, minuscule, puny, runty, shrimpy box that was wrapped in pink, frilly, fancy wrapping paper. I smiled brightly at him yet again, and continued to eat my breakfast, which was the same as Lavi's except on a much larger scale.

Lavi opened the box slowly, carefully, so as not to soil my beautiful wrapping job that I had done just for him. "Oh, Allen, I didn't know you liked that kind of thing," he said, as he smirked at what was inside the box, Tyki raising a curious eyebrow at the statement. Lavi pulled out a belt and continued with his smirk.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ Lavi," I said, and sighed lightly. '_Although I would enjoy if he would use it for that..._'

"You would enjoy it if I used it for those purposes, though, wouldn't you?" I adverted my eyes slowly, a nervous laughter erupting from my throat. '_Damn..._' I cursed silently.

"Um, maybe?" I replied, and smiled at him lightly. Lavi walked over to me and smacked my cheek, and I literally had to shoot my hands up to cover my mouth so that I wouldn't let out a small moan.

"Yes, you'd definitely like it," he continued, and then, as if on cue, the oven timer rang and I had an excuse to get out of that situation. I rushed over to the oven, put on a mitt and then carefully pulled the cake out of the oven. I closed the oven door and then turned it off, going to the fridge to pick out the icing. Shortly after, I had decided on the Vanilla Icing, and came back to icing the cake fully. After I had that done, I stole a small spoonful of the icing, licking it suggestively and somewhat seductively. Which, not surprising to Allen, made Lavi walk his way.

Lavi looked at me, to which I raised a brow, and he came loser and licked come of the spare icing off my lips. "Allen's let's go do something.. fun... before we leave today," Lavi said to me, and grabbed his new belt and started to pick me up.

"Wait, what about the cake?" I asked him, a slight frown on my face. I wasn't dissapointed in what he wanted to do at all, I just didn't want my hard work to go to waste...

"Why eat the cake when I have my favorite dessert right here?" He said, and smirked at me as he took me up the stairs.

* * *

**MOAR SUGGESTIVENESS. :'D Sorry for the being late.. but... I had a messed up sleeping schedule and then I was talking to Mary-J on skype. ;D Over 29 hours on that call. ;DDDD  
**

**ILU MARY-J. :'D :'D :D:D:D:D:D:D **

**IF ANYONE GOT THE REFERENCE TO ONE OF MY OTHER FICS IN HERE, YOU WIN AT LIFE. |D**


	6. Caged

6. Caged

"Allen," Lavi said while looking at me with a somewhat confused face. "Please tell me once again why we are in a cage together, but not making out or having incredibly hot s--" I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, sighing lightly and trying to control the amount of blush I left creep on my face, trying not to show how embarrassed I actually was.

"It's because you made a bet with Kanda that we'd get home on time and we didn't, Lavi. We did _not_ get home because you wanted to have some.. 'fun' on your birthday, and so we were way too _tired_ to go home that day. When you even made this bet with Kanda, I am not aware, but..." I stopped there because Lavi, as if he were trying to make our new relationship even more obvious, started groping me. '_I think I actually like it..._' I continued in my mind.

However, because of this red-headed pervert's actions, I did not notice that there was a crowd of people that was slowly gathering around us. It was almost like a free show for them, I suppose. Although, I _honestly_ don't know what they wanted to happen; I mean it's not like I was going to used the bars of the cage to pole dance, taking off my shirt and only wearing a bra that came from nowhere to cover up my torso. '_Although he would really enjoy being in this small space even more than he did now if I would do that, but that's currently not the point..._'

"Hey Allen," Lavi chimed, and I looked at him with a questioning face. "You know, I would really enjoy seeing you take off that shirt, pulling out a random bra and--" I covered his mouth with my hand once more, not even sure why I removed it in the first place. A blush crept onto my face, but my almost impossible to kill smile stayed there. I was actually feeling a little bit creeped out by the fact that he practically knew what I was thinking at every moment. He tried licking my hands to get me to move them, but I was being stubborn and so they stayed where they were and there was immense pleasure tingling through me by that time.

I looked shyly at Lavi, but it was also slightly... _seductive_. "Seriously Allen, are you trying to make me want to attack you, here and now? Because I will, I promise," he said, and smirked at me. I looked at him, trying not to show that his words were actually starting to sound good to me. "But then again, you'd enjoy it, wouldn't you?" he asked me, and I twitched. "See? I knew you would," he said, and I glared at him.

A short pause happened, and then I finally figured out what I wanted to say. "I just want to know how you do it," I said, and then I face-palmed. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that.. Although, if you want to show me how you do it, I would be _happy_ to participate..." I thought about what I said, slowly and then removed my hand from my face just so that I could face-palm. Again. "Wow, that was slightly... perverse, considering my character," I said, and frowned lightly.

"So," Lavi started. "How do you plan on getting us out of here?" he asked, giving me a questioning look. I looked at him and blinked. '_Did he seriously just ask me that?_' I asked in my head.

"And _why_, do tell," I started. "Do _I_ have to get us out of here? It's not _my_ fault we're in here in the _first_ place. Let me remind you that _you're_ the one that got us locked in this cage in the first place. You and your stupid bet." I frowned, and shook my head in a disapproving manner. I wasn't quite sure why Lavi would want to get out of here anyway. The crowd died down, and that meant that I could do what he earlier suggested without completely destroying my reputation.

"Well, it's because you're like, awesome and stuff! Other than that, I just can't think of any good, logical ideas," Lavi said, and I laughed hysterically.

"Never stopped you before," I commented.

"What?"

"Nothing." I paused. "I said nothing."

"Right. Of course you didn't. So anyway," Lavi started randomly stripping, starting with his shirt. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts," the red-head sung, and slowly pulled his shirt over his hunky, manly, awesome, eye rapeable, hot, broad, muscled, shiny, sweaty, gay, legal, coconut scented, eighteen-year-old chest. Woah, for fuck's sake, did I actually just think that? Yes. Yes I did. Moving on.

At seeing Lavi randomly strip, I had the urge to randomly strip. Hooray stripping. I swear, Lavi was starting to rub off on me. After we were both completely stripped of our clothing, we had hot, sweaty, sexy, awesome, spectacular, omega super, totally not innocent, caged, erotic, heavy, loving, lustful, romantic, steamy, stimulated mansex.

* * *

**LOL. WHAT. WAS. THAT? That was pure, pure, pure, totally innocent Laven. Right there. Uh-huh. I'm so sleep deprived, and uh, my elbow is swollen at the moment and it's hard to type. I hope you guys love me for this. I really do.**


	7. Rewards

Day 7.

Rewards

"So, wait. Why are you not going to touch me for the remainder of the night?" I asked Lavi slowly, looking at him with questioning eyes. I didn't actually get why he would not touch me, hence my asking.

"You're badly hurt, Allen. Every time I touch you, you wince slightly, I ask if you're okay, you say yes. And you aren't, Allen. You really aren't. You're so bruised and beaten from your last mission that it isn't even funny. I just honestly don't get why you can't agree that you're hurt," Lavi ranted on and on about how I was not fine. "You just look so frail, and I don't want a broken Allen."

I crossed my arms, and was about to speak in protest, but Lavi put one of his fingers against my lips. "Allen, I don't want to hear a protest. Now, come lay down with me. I'll stay with you, especially since you can barely walk. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you can ask me." He walked over to where I was sitting and picked me up, then carried me over to the bed, put me down and then he flopped down next to me. "Now, Allen, I want you to relax, okay?" I tried to listen to what he was saying, but come to think of it, I _was_ a bit tired. Within a couple minutes, I was drifting off into sleep.

Between my weird dreams, I woke up a few times, only to see that it was not yet time to wake up, and ended up falling back asleep again, Lavi either sleeping, making sure I was alright, fixing the blankets, which for some reason seemed like a hard thing to do when he did it, or whispered sweet things into my ear. All of these things, to me, were calming, and put me back to sleep. Except once.

Once, when I woke up, I couldn't fall back asleep. Lavi was sleeping, and so I watched him with a blush on my face. He was mumbling in his sleep. I didn't know what he was talking about, but that was fine with me. It's not like I didn't trust him or something. I actually don't know what was bothering me, but I felt like something was wrong, and I couldn't figure out what. After about a half hour of staring at him, I frowned. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong. Maybe it was because I was so used to cuddling against him? So used to feeling his warmth and hearing the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat, and I certainly couldn't do that if I couldn't even _touch_ him.

And that, that was what got me thinking. He said he wouldn't touch me. He _never_ said that I couldn't touch him. I curled my arms around him slowly, as if I were a snake that was trying to kill it's prey... except less violent. Probably less deadly, too. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "Couldn't resist, huh?" He asked, and I blushed and shook my head lightly. He smiled down at me, and I finally fell back asleep.

When I woke up, and felt no warmth, I sadly noted that Lavi was not in bed with me anymore. Lavi walked in, as if on cue, and smiled at me. "Allen, sweetheart, how was your sleep? How are you feeling? Are you hung--" and my stomach rumbled, also as if on cue. I wasn't quite sure why he was so worried about me. 'I'm not... _that_ pathetic, am I?' I shook my head; no, it couldn't be that. Then the thought came to my head. Maybe he was expecting some sort of... _reward_? 'I don't think Lavi's one to manipulate me like that... but, how am I supposed to know? I'm not him.' I continued in my head, then I smiled. I was about to find out.

I got out of bed slowly, then walked over and went to kiss Lavi on the cheek. "I'm fine, but let me get changed before I eat... Why don't you go wait in the kitchen? I'll be in after I get dressed and then I'll make you breakfast," I said, and smiled. I knew one of the few things that he couldn't resist was my cooking. He ran off to the kitchen, and I went to my dresser and pulled out the frilliest dress I could find. I had many dresses, as I always loved them, and I was hoping that one day they would come in handy. And this was the perfect time.

When I went into the kitchen, I could tell Lavi liked it by the buldge in his pants. I smiled at him, and his eyes widened slightly. "A-Allen, w-why are you in a dress?" Ah, I'm going to have to say that I loved the answer to that question much more than the answers to the other questions he could've asked.

I grabbed a few eggs and some bacon and layed them on the counter. Next, I got out two pans and cracked the eggs into one and put the bacon in the other. "Well, it's simple. Last night you were such a good boy, and I figured you deserved a reward. You were so kind, and carefull not to harm me. I figured it was something worthy of a reward like this, so..." I just trailed off and smiled at him, not sure what else to say.

His face turned slightly red and a smile appeared, then, he stood up and walked over to me, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Well, I was surprised to see you walk out here in a dress, but I think I like the reward that you gave me, Allen. Yes, yes I do."

"And I like giving it to you." And that was that.

* * *

**So much to say, so much to say~ First off, I'm sorry I took so long to write this. Writer's block has just been a pain in the ass. I'm sorry, guys. I am. Next, I'd like to say that there is a reference to my sister's ('s) fic, Shades. IT'S DA BOMB, ALMOST LIKE MARY-J, MICK, AXEL AND LANE, YO. Next, I'd like to say that I had this done a HALF HOUR AGO, but was being a jerk and so I had to rewrite most of it. Which is why the ending is so sucky, I always do worse when I rewrite things. Also, I'm going to try to update some more before school starts, (knowing that I'll have at least one fic up; the first chapter to Mary-J's birthday fic.) but I don't know if I can. D: Writer's block hates me! So just tell me what you want me to update next! :'D ALSO! I hope you're looking forward to the awesome that shall be one of my other new stories, along with the cowritten stories that Mary-J and I (and for one of them, Mick) came up with. Last, but certainly not least, Megan is such a sweetheart and I love her. ;w; MARY-J, IF YOU FOUND ANY MISTAKES, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME/HELP ME FIX THEM. :'D**


	8. Finishing

Day 8

Finishing

"Allen! But Allen!" I mocked, sighing gently. "Lavi, I honestly don't want to hear it. You know that you were supposed to let me finish my work two days ago, but you thought that I wasn't well enough to work, so you made me relax. Now, because you made me relax, work has piled up for both of us. Panda's been looking for you all morning, and I had to lie and say that you weren't here. Get to work, Lavi, please," I said, and went back to work.

Lavi pulled up a chair and sat down next to me, smiling at me. After a long silence, he finally started work. _Good, now Panda can leave us alone._ I thought, and smiled somewhat brightly. That meant that later we could have some... fun. Of course, we never did get to that...

The hours passed by, slowly, and within a few hours I was done. However, I could not say the same for Lavi. _Poor guy_. I thought. Normally I wouldn't pity Lavi, especially not in a case like this, but I actually felt bad. It _was_ somewhat my fault, after all. I looked over at Lavi and smiled gently. "Need any help?"

"Y-You really want to help me?" Lavi asked, his eyes starting to tear. "I-If you do, then I'd be happy to accept it!" I sat in Lavi's lap and smiled at the older male. Despite the thing that was poking me in the bottom, I felt quite comfortable. However, I was getting the feeling that he wasn't paying attention to the work, but more that he was paying attention to... my ass.

"A-Allen, I think it's sweet that you want to sit in my lap and all, but your ass is distracting me. And that is not good for the whole 'I'm supposed to be working' situation," Lavi commented and I blushed. Oh, how I knew that statement was true. I suppose that his punishment could be this form of torture.

And at that time, Tyki randomly walked in and took me off Lavi's lap, and set me on his. Which I oddly felt fine with. But Lavi was not fine with it. "I love you more than he loves you, Allen." Tyki commented, and smirked at me. Then, Tyki, Lavi and I all helped Lavi finish his work, and he never got his complete punishment.

**LAVEN WEEK END.**

**

* * *

Okay, so you might be wondering "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?! WHAT THE _HELL _IS THIS SHIT THAT YOU WANT TO CALL A CHAPTER, MISSUS ANN?!" Well, it's a chapter. I have really bad writer's block. And it hurts to even try to write this, because I lost all my motivation for this fic. But I wanted to get this out to congratulate Lane for getting 100 reviews on Chuu! Kissy Lovesprout! And, I also hope that everything will turn out well with her current situation. I love you, Lane~ And because I can say this, I love you, Mary-J~ AND. NOW I'M OFF TO WRITE MARY-J'S BIRTHDAY FIC. AND THEN GIL'S. WISH ME LUCK.  


* * *

**


End file.
